Conventionally, a variety of skin care cosmetics intended for the face, hands, and the like have been widely used to prevent skin dryness or roughness. In recent years, however, skin care cosmetics for the whole body have been used, because skin dryness or roughness occurs not only on faces but also on extensive parts of a body such as hands, arms and legs. Such skin care cosmetics are required to have non-stickiness and ease of application to the whole body, in addition to excellent moisturizing effects. Usually, as skin care agents or skin conditioners for use after bathing or for use in a daily routine, body lotions or milks on dry skin and the like are used. And for use in a bathing, shower agents and the like are also used. From this point of view, body rinse compositions used by applying to wetted skin after bathing and lightly rinsing off (JP-A-02-202809), rinsable skin conditioning compositions (JP-A-2005-526118), shower agents (JP-A-2004-231518), and the like have been developed.